My own secret
by cairnbull
Summary: This story tells a story about how i see the universe of Five Nights At Freddy's with my touch on it (BTW i play myself and i have a very cool secret you will find out later)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

Hello, I am Cairnbull and i passed throught a lot of things i rather not remember, but i am gonna tell you one I rather like remembering as it's a happy memory for me, the time i worked in the Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, i think the start was a bit chaotic, but after that, it was all fine

In my first day, i thought it was just another simple job, look at the cameras and close the doors if the animatronics tried to get in but something was wrong with this place, i felt like I already been here but i just shook it off and gone to start my shift with my suit (**that i will talk about later**) I was a bit sad but i shook it and headed for the security office

12:10 pm

The phone rung for a few seconds and when i picked it up (**BTW Im skipping the call because it's annoying and i don't like it too much**), - huh... - I said after the call ended and i looked throught the cameras and i saw the middle bear was missing – the guy said that freddy didn't come out until some nights later... – as the night progresses i saw Freddy by my door and closed the door then i asked - hey Freddy – not waiting for him to respond but he said – yeah ? – I was a bit shocked by that as he looked at my shocked face and then tapped the glass lightly that shook me off my "dreaming" – are you okay ? – he asked, making a worried face, i slowly nodded and looked at him with a smile – im fine, thanks ... do you wanna come in ? – i asked reluctantly as he nods slowly, i go over and press the button to open the door and freddy walks in the room, at this time i was legitimatly terrified as he towered over me as i was sitting in my chair, and he headed over to the suit with i kept seated next to me, against the table, he looked over and saw it and asked – what happened ? – asked Freddy with a worried face, then i started explaining how i met her and how she helped me getting throught some things in my life and in certain parts i stopped to anwser a question or two made from Freddy but then i remembered something my friend Mike told me and i asked Freddy – one friend of mine is called Mike and he worked here before me and he said you tried to kill him, what's up with that ? – Freddy looked scarely up into the roof and said – we didn't know he was a good person because everytime someone came at night was to do something bad – i actually felt bad for Freddy but then it got to 6:00 am and the manager came in and saw me and freddy in the same room talking to each othen and said – hey Cairn had a good night ? -

\- yeah we got to meet each other a little better – i replied after looking at Freddy, it was a nice night.

**Sorry for the wall of text but im not good at writing yet so ill try to get the writing better ok? OK good to know you guys are okay with it**


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelations

**CHAPTER 2 : REVELATIONS**

I had a good "day" of sleep and was ready to get back to work on Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza, and to see Freddy again, he was like a close friend to me I didn't know why, but I felt I already knew him from somewhere but I just shook it of and started driving towards the pizzaria and as I got there, the owner came outside and said to me

\- Hey Cairn good to see you are here in time, ahhh so what about Freddy ? he can walk and talk at will. -

\- Yeah, I guess Freddy and the others can walk and talk as well, but they didn't leave the stage last night. - I replied

\- They didn't leave the stage because a crazy guy named Mike, the last security guard broke their switches of on/off, but we fixed them and today they should work now. -

\- Ok , I will try to not break them like my friend Mike -

\- Do you know Mike ? - he asked with a hint of consern.

\- Yeah, im staying with him before I can go back home. - I replied with a funny face

\- Ok, ill leave you to it see you at 6:00. -

\- bye. -

As I walked inside I saw Freddy look at me and dropped off the stage and walked over to me and said

\- Hey Cairn, some guys came and fixed the other guys, can you help me turn them on ? - he asked with puppy eyes

\- Okay Freddy, we can turn them on. -

After this little talk we went over to the others that were turned off Freddy assisted me to reach their head where the switch was, I flipped Chica's switch on her head and sign for Freddy to put me down (**As im like 2/3 of the animatronics size, not gonna say anything**) as Chica does some mechanical noises and powers up as she says

\- Freddy, what happened, I was gone, who is that beside you ? - she says in a scared tone of voice

\- Hi, I am Cairnbull and I am the night guard - I said as ready to run away throught parkour over the tables and I was right, Chica's eyes turned red and tried to reach at me, but I avoided her and ran away, as she followed me with heavy footsteps, Freddy reached her and said

\- Chica, calm down, he is a nice guy, he knows that other guard, Mike, he didn't want to hurt us, we hurt him. - he said as Chica's eyes turned the nice purple they were like when we woke her up

\- Im sorry for going crazy and trying to kill you - she said with a sorry, kind voice

\- Ah it's fine, let's turn Bonnie on, shall we ? -

And the night went on as all of us tried to get into a friendship that worked out pretty well, but as the night was coming to an end, I just gone mad and stuff started happening, my hair and eyes changer color and they turned to a dark shade of purple, the last thing I do remember is Freddy stopping me from falling head first into the ground and putting me on a table, when I woke up was looking at me with a worried face and saw that I was waking up he said

\- Looks like someone's gone mad from what Freddy told me you said to them earlier in the night -

\- Shit - I replied moaningly as I hit my head softly in the table I was on top of

**AU : And there it is guys the second chapter of my fanfic My Own Secret so I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you later Byeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3: The explanation

**Chapter 3 : Explanation**

As looked at me while i was resting my head against the table and slowly opened my dark purple eyes, that are now half opened and looking at and I said

\- what did I do at night ? -

\- from what Freddy told me, you raged against them as your eyes and hair turned purple, and then went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and cutting your hand with it, then you stormed out towards the security office, but Bonnie stopped and held your shoulder, for you to look at him and push him away, throwing him in the ground and making his fur to get a bit hurt then with you inside the security office you punched throught one of the props that we had in there and as you got out you passed out and as I walked in, I saw you in the ground and Freddy hovering over you and as he noticed me, he said "he's just gone mad" and we brought you here and that happened - He explained

\- I whould call it a lost memory, let me tell you, so when I was little me and 4 other friends came here in a birthday party of one of my friends, and there was a different Freddy suit, the Golden Freddy one he came around and asked us if we wanted to see something special, all of my friends nodded almost instantly, but I was a bit reluctant from following this Freddy, something in him didn't fell right but I rolled with it, we then followed him to the parts and services and he took off the Freddy mask and pulled out a knife, I knew what he wanted instantly and hid behind some sort of broken Freddy suit that was in the room and waited and heard my friends screams, I had a vague idea of what was happening and I peeked from behind the Freddy suit and saw him, he put them in the other broken suits that where in the room, then he found me he came towards me and tried a stab, luckly I avoided the stab and held the Freddy suit in front of me, and that scared me, the seemingly "empty" Freddy suit got up and looked at me and then looked at the man, who had a guard outfit that was purple and his eyes where in some kind of the same color holding the knife and then screamed "you can't stop me, he is the last one", then the Freddy picked the man up and slammed him against the wall and said in a glitchy voice "I can stop you, you can't stop me and you should not exist" as he hit the man in the chest, making him go limp and the Freddy said "come closer, I need your help", as I walked closer and he looked at me and extended his hand and I reluctantly placed my hand ontop of his and he touched the limp man's body and something happened and I passed out, when I woke up, I was still in the room but them man was gone and I was sitting next to Freddy and he said "Ah, you woke up, it's good that you woke up, but your friends didn't have your luck… they are outside if you want to see them." As I walked outside I saw the dark pizzaria with no one outside and he said "follow me, I will take you to them" as he moved out of the room and signed for me to follow him and as we walked throught the halls I saw something in a light and a little scream then a sound of something crashing down and then I saw bonnie next to a closed door, and as we came close to the bunny he heard us and turned around and he instantly started crying saying "oh my god, you're alive, *sobs* you don't know what he did to us *sobs*, I wish you could save us… *sobs heavily*" as I looked at him with a sad face for him then I noticed something, it was one of my friends voice then it crashed into me, literaly, foxy came running down the hall and ran on me, making us both fall on the ground and he said "who are ye lad ? wait, it's ye, ye're alive" as he hugs me tightly I didn't know what to do but then I actually thought of what happened, they were in the suits, they were the robots, but these last days they haven't been remembering me, I wish they would - I explained, taking by surprise by the last part and he asked -they where in the suits ? what do you mean by that ? - then I said later - it was their voice they acted like themselves and well were themselves in the suits that's my only guess - he then nodded and got out of the room and I followed him out of the room and Freddy hugged me - I didn't think you would make it out - and I hugged him back and I said - it's all fine, it's just me beind tormented, then I said bye to everyone and went back home, as it was 8:00 when I got up and I headed to mike's house, as I got there he said - where were you ? - then I replied - I passed out at Freddy's and I went mad before passing out - he made a weird face then shrugged it off and I went to bet and laid down, I actually sleep well that day and the was over for me and next time at Freddy I would try not to go crazy

**AU: Giant chapter right here, so thanks for reading the fanfic so far and it's great to lift this weight that is the third chapter to write, I actually like writing this and started because people would just stop writing when I start reading but I shall write more chapters, well see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 : What was that ?

**Chapter 4 : What was that ?**

Before i wake up i had a dream, a very strange one, so let me tell you about it, *clears throat* I woke up at the Freddy's pizzaria, but I wasn't "me" I was someone else, probably the night guard that tried to kill me because he had purple hair and eyes and I could see my eyes in a reflex of a window and I could see my hair by just looking at it, so let's keep going with the story, but I couldn't move myself, I could just look around.

As the day progresses I can hear the security guard mumble about a "plan" of doing something to the kids, something, something, forging their death about putting them in costumes and fucking with foxy so he bites someone again, then he started heading for the parts and services room and took a suit from the Freddy's place and got 5 kids on the room and killed 4 of them and then started saying "where are you ? it's just a game", then I saw a broken Freddy, probably my saviur from when iwas a kid hitting him and he blacked out, but he woke uup not a lot later and the Freddy said "Hey, I saw what you did and for that or you die or you help this kid get throught this stuff." Then the purple guy said "why whould I, if i die I have nothing to lose." Then Freddy replied "He resembles you, he thinks like you, he is you when you where little, I remember you" Freddy chuckled, then the purple guy said "huh, I guess he does, I will try I guess, I maybe scare him thought" then Freddy said " nah it's fine, he is already a scaredy cat", then I woke up.

\- DUDE ! WAKE UP! - Mike screamed at my face, then he noticed I was already awoke

\- Sorry, for the screaming in your face, it's because OF your face - he says as he signs for me to touch my face.

As I do I notice something on it and I take my hand away from my face and there was black goop on it, and then I hear

\- Hey, now you know about it so I can show myself, I am vincent or purple guy and I have been helping you with some things like trying not going crazy, but that didn't work ;0 -

\- Only now you tell me ? why ? why did you decide to help me ? - I asked

\- Because Freddy said you are like me, a bit crazy but you disguise it very well - he said with a small giggle

\- What is this in my *clears throath* "our" face ? - I ask with a slight tone of fear in my voice

\- It's black blood, it ran throught my veins so you have black blood now if you didn't have before, so deal with it - he said before laughing

\- Fuck ye - I just replied


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Happening**

**AU :Yes I am writing again this has taken a little bit of time to write as I didn't want to write this but, who cares so let's see what happens**

As Me, Vincent,Mike and the suit of Sarrah approach the restaurant once again we see something, the doors where burst open and there was screaming inside, it was 11:30 pm, as I had to talk to the manager about "reasons" to do something I rather forget, but when we go in we all get shocked, we see foxy again, it happened again, He bit someone again,if I could stop it thought, I would not, as it changed things around here, as we stay shocked I hear Vincent saying

\- Ah not again, this is not good, what are they gonna do ? - as he said still shocked and semmingly, frightned above all else

Mike replied earning both my parts a scared face - I don't know Vincent I'd wish I knew thought I don't want him to go away - as we calmed down I said - I wish he would not go away as well, let's see the manager. -

As we headed for his office we heard him screaming - Bonnie, remember me the boss ? please remember, please, PLEASE ! - as we rushed to my office I screamed Bonnie's real name ( or who he was before the incident )

\- Daniel, Please don't hurt him. - I asked screamed with Vincent mentally walking back (** Important details about Vincent, he is visible to other and can now be heard by others, for some reason, but he does not bump on things like chairs and tabes so yay for him **)

\- please - I said as I fell to my knees and started crying

\- I didn't want to do this, Daniel but now it looks like I have to. - as I said and started walking towards the left door Daniel grabs me and pulls me in, startling me a little bit

\- How do you know my name, night guard, you did this to me - as I heard the end of that sentence I remembered that I look like Vincent, plurple hair and eyes and purple uniform, then I replied

\- Daniel remember me, cairn, your friend - as I break free and turn to him, making him freeze and fall down with his chest on the ground, as he feel I stopped to try to catch him, but he knocked me down as well, but mike and the manager (Mr . Fazbear) to get him off me, and we carried him to the parts and services room, that wasn't the best room to be in, and we waited a few moments and then I asked Mr. Fazbear

\- hey Mr. Fazbear can you help me with something ? - I asked with a hint of concern, good that he didn't notice and said back

\- yeah, what do you want help with ? - he said back as I took a deep breath and said

\- I need to bring one of these to life again. If that is possible - I said as he looked at me with a missunderstanding face, and then he said

\- hum… I don't know how I could help maybe find one of the old animatronics and ask them that might be a solution - he said back at me with a still missunderstanding face, then i replied

\- where are they ? I need to talk to them - then he said as moving out the door

\- they are over here, follow me, and you two take care of Bonnie, he is important and come find us if he wakes up ok ? - as he points to the 2 ex-nightguards, and was responded with a nod from both of them, and we took of towards where the old ones were.

As we reached near the door Fazbear said - these might be a little twitchy so proceed with caution - earning a nod from me, and we go in.

When we are inside I see a very dark room with parts and some animatronics, being the original 4, a kid with a few balloons, and a box.  
Mr. Fazbear said as he reached for the box

\- it's this one we want to talk to, but still he is not totally right on the head, so im turning him on - as he reached inside the box and flipped some kind of switch as the puppet thing jumped up out of the box and said

\- please, not again, NOT AGAIN. - as he jumped at me and clawed me in my face, then he jumped off of me and back into the box.

\- Hey Marrionete, it's fine, the bad man is not here, this one looks a lot like him but the bad man is not trying to hurt now, my friend here helped him - Fazbear said, as me and the puppet start getting up, and he jumps out off the box and gets me up, a still frightned me but a me, as he said

\- thank you for stopping him, he hurt 5 kids that day, I wish I could help them… - he said in the same "happy" tone that he had, and I replied back

\- I was one of them but Freddy helped me, he saved me and im now the man that once tried to attack me, but still, I'm me - I said as I tried to get less frightned but still I was scared, then the Marionette said

\- So what did you come here for ? are you thinking of reactivating us ? what is it your killing me of waiting - as then I started saying

\- I need to "revive" a animatronic but she is like the golden freddy suit, as It has no endo-skeleton, what do I need to do ? - I asked explaining the situation briefly, and he replied sadly

\- you will need my help but I need something only you and that crazed part of you have, and that means I need your "blood", the Golden Freddy has it, but he does not like us anymore… anyway, do you really want to do this ? - he said with a tone of concern at the end, then I replied

\- Yes, I want to, she is very important to me, let's move. - then we started moving towards the parts and services, and avoiding Freddy and Chica as they were not well today like Bonnie, we go in and we see a sitting Bonnie and 2 nightguards with grins on they're faces, but they changed drasticly as we came in and Mike said

\- What are you 2 doing here, you didn't find them ? - laughing after the sentence ended, making me and the Marionette smile a bit then say - Nah, im just back here behind them - as he lifted his hand over my head, earning a smirk from mike and a scared face from Vincent, then we all got inside and I said

\- She is right there, on that corner - I said while pointing at her, then the puppet said

\- Hey I saw a drawing of that animatronic, but I never saw HER in person, so it was you, one of the 5 kids, weren't you ? - he said as he looked at me, then I said.

\- yeah they thought I was dead because I was leaned next to Freddy, lots of blood on me, hum, I don't know, at least that's what I found out - as we all got next to her and I sat down next to her and asked another time

\- what do I do ? hey we may need a bit of privacy for this - as I said it everyone was already leaving and I saw Mr. Fazbear nod at me for reassurement, and I nodded back, then the Marionette started saying and I followed what he said with seriousness and not being scared

\- Now, the first thing you want to do is get next to her and try to get the blood out of you and put it in her suit, then let me do the rest. - as I tried cutting myself with something, and as I got enough of it in he asked me to stop then he kneeled next to her and did something that had a bright light, and made a gesture for me to touch her, and as I did I felt my self fading but he lokked at me with a face to "be strong" and I stayed strong until he pulled me back as I could not back up of being so weak and I was just laying on the floor semmingly dead but still consient, as he said - You did good she should wake up any second - as he finished the frasing she blinked her now white-filled eyes and then looked up at the Marionette saying

\- Who are you ? Where am I ? Where is HE ? - as she looked aroud the now black stained floor from where she got up, I was thinking she was gonna freakout but she calmed down a bit and the puppet said

\- Your friend is ok, he is over here - as he walked with her towards me as I layed on the ground with my eyes still half open, then he said again - Your friend really likes you, he looked for me, turned me on, and used a bit of his blood for you to bring you back, you must be important for him. -

As she slowly assimilates what happened I start getting up with my no strenght and I stand up and hug her (**so cute :] *vincent smile*** ), then she notices me and my frail state and I say

\- So good to have you back… I need you, Vincent can't do what you did to me - as I mention Vincent she looks at me funny and I start heading for the door, before I could get there the Marionette stopped me and said

\- I can walk you out, just get rest when you get back, ok ? - he said as I replied with a simple fine and we gone out of the door, having Daniel (Bonnie), Vincent and Mike look at me and the Marionette as I whimpered towards them, holding on the Marionette, and them stopping in front of them and saying

\- it worked, we did it, im pretty weak thought. - Chuckling a bit as I nod to them and I say again

\- I should go back to the office, as I have work to do - as I walked next to the Marionette and sat down at the chair over at the office as I pick up my camera, Freddy jumps in my face and makes me hit my head at the chair, knocking me out, and I hear the marionette scream - WHY DID YOU DO THAT ? - and then this is it for now


	6. Chapter 6 : Am i dead ?

**Chapter 6 : Am I dead ?**

As I "sleep" in my chair, I hear very loud mumbling and screaming from another room, and some more LOUD mumbling, and then silence, and then I got up in the darkness feeling very hurt all over my body.

As I start getting up, I start feeling myself over to see if I was hurt badly, and I was hurt a lot, from cuts from some kind of claw and a bite mark.

as I was seemingly blind from the darkness in the room, I got up slowly and headed for a wall, as I got there I looked for a light switch, when I found that I flipped it on and I was in the parts and services room once more, but it was different, it had metal and pieces all over the ground and a few pieces of the animatronics on the ground.

As I thinked about the situation I heard whimpering from a corner of the room, as I start heading towards the whimpering it starts getting more frantic and scared and when I find who was whimpering, I was in shock, it was daniel, before he was stuffed and when I got next to him he said

\- Please don't hurt me, I saw what you did to him. - as he scoots back with his feet, hitting his back against both walls of the corners, and then I reply

\- Calm down, im not gonna hurt you, what happened ? - when I say that he stops being frantic but stil cowering and responded

\- I saw a man in purple, he did something to a friend of mine, and I hid in here, then I saw someone that looked like you pick up one of those pieces and put it in the man's head stopping him. - he replied as I looked confused with a "how do I look face" then I ask him what my face was saying, and he replies again

\- you look like one of those animas in the stage, but you are purple, and you look hurt. - as he replied I feel to my knees and let my head fall under it's wheight, what am I gonna tell Mike and Sarah, and this Daniel that I know him, what happened to him and to ME even, then I took act and asked

\- What time is it, Daniel ? - I asked while being scared and replied scared

\- I think it's 4 in the afternoon, and how do you know my name ? - I just nodded with a "I just know" in it and then I headed out of the room, and frantic screams towards me were heard then I said screaming

\- WHERE IS THE DAY GUARD ? - as one of them pointed the way to the security office, I sprinted down the hall, that is what Foxy maybe feel like everytime of those runs he does, anyway, I come in rushing in the room and the guard pratticly has a mini heart attack, as he stops breathing for a second and then comes back, a lot scared than before I came in the room as I scream at his face

\- WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, WHO ARE YOU, AND WHO IS THE NIGHT GUARD ? - as I franticly scream in his face he backs his chair up a little bit, because of the shock and starts responding to my questions

\- I don't know what happened to you, I am Fritz Smith, and the night guard is some guy called Cairnbull, MR. animatronic - then I start calming down and sit in front of him and say once more.

\- Nice to know you Fritz, I am Cairnbull, the night guard or ex-night guard because of freddy and I whould love to know what happened to me and, I would love to be able to leave the building and go to a friend of mine to tell him about this, and there is a kid in the backstage, he was in the Bonnie suit but know he is a kid, he is called Daniel, get him out of there. - I think he was a bit overwhelmed by all of the information and took it step by step saying later

\- So you are the night guard, and you don't know what happened to you, you want to leave the building,and there is a kid backstage called Daniel who was in Bonnie, right, so you can talk to MR. Fazbear, and I will get the kid out of there. - as I was sitting next to him I got a good look at myself, I was a purple fox, with black pupils and purple background, I was a lot hurt, much like foxy was but a lot more, with claws, bites and just punctures in my "skin" then I got a move on and shook Fritz hand before leaving for the office, on my way I heard a kid screaming

\- HE'S COMING BACK - As more frantic movement covered my ears as I walk down the hall and into a door next to the bathrooms, who was the manager's office, and as I step in, the coffee MR. Fazbear was drinking spilled right in my face as he spitted, me being half eye opened, as I was since I woke up, and I asked

\- MR. Fazbear, can I leave the building ? and also, your night guard is right in front of you. - as I said the last part, he drank his now spilled all over the mug coffee much more scared, and replied

\- Sure Cairn, but don't terrorize people and, don't get me arrested, and how did you get in there ? - he asked as I put both my shoulders up with a "dunno" and left the room, and headed for the door once more, sprinting out of freddy's fazbear and heading for Mike's house right away, that was a few blocks away, but it was weird looking at people while they saw a huge purple fox running by, when I got to Mike's house, I obviously knocked and said

\- Mike it's me, let me in - then the person that Mike is, he opens the door to see a purpe fox in his door asking to come in, and he said back

\- h- hi, uh… so… - as I interrupted him walking past him, as he didn't stop me or anything, so I went for where me, Vince and Sarah were living and those two seemed shocked to see a purple fox come in without asking as they were just fooling around in the room, as I asked both of them

\- Hey, guys, remember me ? - I felt concerned as they would get scared because it was somewhat my voice but deeper and it had changed a little bit

\- Do whe know you, robot ? - Vincent exclamates without warning as Sarah just stayed quiet, they didn't know yet, so it was me the one to gat the breaking news

\- You do Vince, it's me, the night guard you saved, and Sarah, the one who needs you more than ever - as I said that, they both knew who I was, and Sarah standed up and hugged me, as Vince stayed in a shocked state of what he had just heard - It's my brother's fault, he did it, I think Marion tried to stop it but im not sure… anyway, here I am. - as this happens Mike is outside hearing what the two in the room were told, and then says

\- What happened to him. -

***TIME SKIP ( 11:50 PM )***

The three of us head back to the pizza place and head in, feeling the air a lot heavier from what happened here, and the first thing I notice is Chica heading for the hall, not noticing us, as whe follow her to the office, were we bump into her from her stopping, and she has guilt and pain in her eyes, and a lot of it, seeming like she could just fall under it, and I ask

\- Hey, do you remember me, because I know you, you are Chica the chicken right ? - as I try to lighten up her soul as she says back

\- I wish I knew you, but our night guard is gone, I liked him a lot, as he helped me sometimes… - oh… even Chica didn't know, I'd consider Foxy and Bonnie not knowing as well, and then I broke the news to her, that was something not easy at all **(This hurts me too much inside but I have to do it so I can get more plot for the story, im cold blooded and dead inside for some reason)**

\- Well, your night guard isn't gone, he isn't far either, you just talked to him… I thought you knew from the commotion earlier, from me running around like a crazy man, im sorry for telling you this but… you need to know - As I tell her I sink into darkness feeling so bad I couldn't breathe for a second, as her eyes fill up with tears, I hug her close as I knew what was gonna happen

\- Yo- You to- o, wh- o d- id it ? - in between sobs she asked, and I knew I was gonna regret saying it as well but I told her

\- Our big bro did, I don't know what happened to him and Bonnie and you, all of you were acting strange last night, and it happened I guess… - I just felt her grip get thighter around my neck as we now were almost the same size, I was a bit taller than her and Bonnie, I told Vince to try finding the Marionette, and he gone off immediately after I asked him, after about a minute or so of commotion between me and Rebecca ( Chica ), my little sister I had lost to Vince about thirty years ago ( 1985 ) he came back with Marionette and he immediately asked

\- Hey Chica, who is the fox ? are you friends or something ? - at that we were all shocked, I thought at least he remembered me, but he didn't, so Rebecca went and told him the way I did to her

\- It's our night guard, Marionette, that should make you remember a few things and he passed things to get her back - she said after pointing at Sarah, then hugging me again

\- Cairn ? Cairnbull the night guard ?,shit, he did it anyway after I tried to stop him… so you feel well ? - the Marionette asked

\- if well is alive, yes but, if your well is not hurt I will give you a no, I am very hurt. - I said sarcasticly as he looks at me with a half-assed face, as the fiv of us get into the security office and I start my night shift as usual, but not as normal as I do at a normal day


	7. Chapter 7 : I Don't Know

**Chapter 7 : I don't know**

As we continued our night as usual with some commotion, until the point that we all stopped and came back on our "mental spots", I could start working right, but when we all got into places the door opened once more, then a man walked in, looking a lot like the day guard I met earlier, then all of us decided to stay in the room and see what he was gonna do, and he was headed for the office, and then I decided to go outside, as almost everyone in the room tried to stop me, saying things like "he does not know we can move and think" and "he will tell everyone", but I just ignored it, and went anyway, with my tablet I could see myself at the hall, and he was next to the stage, looking around, as I noticed the chance I sprinted for it getting next to him almost immediately, asking

\- Fritz, what are you doing here ? - he got scared from the tone I talked to him, as If he didn't notice I was there at all, id guess that aswell, because if you enter a place to do your job at like 12:05 am you would get scared anyway

\- I came here to work, why are you here ? and aswell, do these think like you do ? - Fritz said back to me, questioning why im here, and I my family and friends thinked like I do now, and I replied

\- I came here to work also, and some of us are able, im telling you who, it's the Marionette, Chica, the golden fox called Sarah, me and a guard called Vincent, me and him are the same person, but he tried to kill me and other 4 kids when we were little, and he got them all… - as I told him who could think by ourselves, and he seemed out of it when I told him about Sarah and Vincent, then I said once more

\- Let's go to the office, we have work to do, hum ? *friendly punches his shoulder*, it's not that different from the day, it just has less kids - he grinned at the end, and we headed for the office, when we got in, everyone looked wide eyed at Fritz, I guess he is a night guard they don't know yet, so then Rebecca took the angry decision

\- WHO ARE YOU, NIGHT GUARD ? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE, WE ALREADY HAVE A GUARD HERE ! - Rebecca screamed in mine and Fritz's face praticly, then we hear a phone ring, "oh, this again" I thought and then said to Rebecca

\- Rebecca, calm down, this is Fritz, the day guard, and now part of the night guard crew. Now Fritz, I will tell everyones names to you, ok ? - as I finish it he nods slowly, then I start again

\- Now, the golden fox is called Sarah, she is my "protector", as she helps me a lot with "sanity problems", and problems in general, then next to her is Vincent,or the purple guy as everyone called him back in 1985, he is a part of my family like Sarah is, being that person that always helps and gives critics about stuff also, then we have the Marionette, then Chica or Rebecca, anyone of those is good, and there is Mike, the night guard before me, and that is everybody in here, and the crew is complete with you now - as I say their names they wave or blink and smile, and it got all settled down fine after the talk and name finding, then me and Fritz were doing our work as usual while everione else went to do their thing, me and Fritz handled the work like this, one of us would look in the cams and check everyone by them and the other uses the doors and lights, and we shifted every three hours so both of us got to do each thing, then we were chatting while nothing happened

\- So… how did that happen to you ? because, you now everyone so well and you were the night guard and stuff… - Fritz asked while checking the cams

\- it's my big brother's fault, we were practically a family of five, as Freddy is the oldest, me and Foxy were the midlings in age and Rebecca was the youngest, then daniel was such a close friend of mine that he was practically family for us all, so the day that they got killed and I was alive, they were sad for each other, but, they were happy for me, that I didn't die so I could live more of my life, this was a few days before I met Mike, because then, my family was dead and I had nowhere to run or go, then I met him, who helped me with some things, before I moved to Brazil with my grampa, and here I am again, as I decided to move back, and see Mike again, and before I headed out to come here again, I met Sarah, she helped so I wouldn't go crazy because seeying you family die isn't that good for you sanity, the way I met her was kinda sad, I think she was a girl in a mascot costume, that golden one she uses, and she was getting beat up by a guy, then after he left I went to see if she was okay, then when I checked on her she had passed out, then I called a guy in the street to call for a ambulance, then when it got here they put her in a bed, and asked me to come with them as I practically checked her before they got there, and then they thanked me and they asked if I knew her then I replied with a "no, but I saw the guy beating her up, and had to do something at least to not let her sustain any bleeding damage, if there was any", when we got to the hospital they said for me to stay in the room, for me to explain what happened, and to just keep company,after a few minutes she woke up, and didn't know what happened, she was just hurt, then I explained that when I saw her a guy hit her, and she got knocked out, then I said to a guy to call a ambulance and stuff, after explaining she thanked me, and said that If I wasn't there, she would have just stayed there, as she has no family or friends, and that was the first time I actually knew how not having a family affects, you know ? the people that care for you, then we had something like each other, something I never found in other people, we actually went by the same problem, if someone hadn't saved us, we would of died or just stayed there, knocked out, after the day of the hospital, she wanted to keep contact with me, but a day before I left, a guy broke into her house and you can guess what happened, then I got a rushed message saying " im sorry, but im gonna not be repying anymore because, … im about to … die … come try to at least find my body … you know where I live."when I got the message I ran towards her house that wasn't far from where I was and then when I got inside, because she had given me a key for the door, if something happened, there was marked on the wall " SHE IS GONE FROM YOU, BUT MAYBE SHE WILL COME BACK SOMEHOW ", all in blood, then her mascot suit with her body inside, then the next day the body wasn't there anymore, it was just empty, then I took the plane back here and to Mike's house, bringing her spirit with me, then I came to work in this place and after a few nights, Vince appeared, he talked to me in my head, and helped me with decision making and the urge to not kill people he also had, as I had extreme ocd of killing thoughts, then I met Marion, the day I met him, they changed, Freddy had gone mad carrying Rebecca and Daniel with him, then we brought Sarah back, then this happened, I went back to my room, as I picked up the tablet you holding, Freddy scared me, making me hitting my head against be back of that chair so hard I got knocked out, then I turned and Daniel became a kid again, the same day I met you. - I started talking while mounting flashbacks, as Fritz hears carefully while looking at the cameras and having me cheking the doors, and then Fritz assimilates a few pieces of the history together.

\- So, Freddy and the band, foxy and you were a family, then they got killed by Vincent, that left you alone, then you met Mike, and headed to Brazil, there you met Sarah, who was also human, then got killed, then you came back here to Mike, then you started working here and met Vincent, the killer, then you met th puppet thing, who revived Sarah, then you became a animatronic and Daniel came back to being a kid, then you met me, right ? - then I nodded affirmaly, then he understood what the others knew already, but I kept going

\- but the thing was when I was "stuffed" no one knew I was, I broke the news to the manager MR. Fazbear, Mike, Vince, Sarah and Rebecca, I feel heart-broken from telling them the way I told it, because everybody got sad, I got massacrated from the bomb of emotions thrown at my way, I felt and feel still, horrible, from the wasy I had to tell them, not even Marionette knew, and he was with me in the office, I wish Freddy at least told Rebecca and Daniel about it, but the fact that he didn't makes me think that he is hiding something, I dunno what thought … - I said once more, giving him my emotions as well, I could see a hint of concern and sadness in his face, I'd wish I didn't do that for the poor guy, it was his first night at this period of work, then we heard a chime then I heard Rebecca say

\- I have to go back to place, see you tomorrow - as sprinting towards the stage can be heard, then we all gathered and I asked something important to Fritz

\- Hey, now that you are doing the night shift, who is is the day shift ? - he looked at me with a "dunno" face, then I said

\- Now, that it's your first night you better get some sleep and fix you sleeping to be at day not night, I will take the day shift today until they have a day guard, k ? - Fritz nodded, as he went to leave with mike and Vincent, while me and Sarah stayed inside, to take the day shift, that was pretty calm at the start, families coming in and out of the place, then at about 3 pm, a girl came in the security office and asked me

\- Hey, why are you not up there in the stage ? - then I looked at her from behind the tablet and said

\- Because, im also important, I look at the cameras and protect you and the big guys on stage, if you want to see me work you can, I can teach you how to monitor the place - she was very happy for the invite of protecting the pizzaria, then I picked her up and sat her on my lap and pulled the tablet up once more, and said

\- Now, let me teach you how to use the tablet and the doors, but you won't use them too much, only if someone tries to hurt you, so to use the tablet we start it up, and the cameras are already there, to acess them you have to tap the little boxes to change them, try it - as I say that she touches the button for the dining room, where her mother and brother and were lots of other kids where as well, then she tapped the pirate's cove button, and said

\- Why is it closed ? did he do something wrong ? - I felt guilty for him but I had to tell her

\- Because he hurt a little kid like you, back in 1987, not intencionally of course, it just happened. - then she felt sad for him, but we did not notice He had ran out of the cove and next to our office already, then he came running in the room, and screamed

\- LAD, WHAT ARE YE DOIN TA HER ? PUT HER DOWN - As I put her down and walked in front of her for protective purposes, I said

\- Hey Max, remember me ? your bro Cairn ? let's calm down, alright? - when I said his name and my name, he just stopped and hugged me, starting to tear, ( **I feel so dead inside ) **, saying without his accent

\- You too, I can't believe, who did it ? was it someone else ? -I had to tell him who did it

\- It was who you would think of less, Freddy, big bro did it. - at this point I sat on the chair and Max was sitting on the ground, crying, the thing he had just heard made him want to die, then the little girl gone over to him and said

\- It's fine, it was a accident like yours no one points fingers at you, you didn't want to do it. - after what she said I felt the air light up a lot more, then we spend the rest of the day with Max, me and the girl in the security room, until the restaurant had to close then, me and Max took the girl safely to her parents who asked to us both

\- Where was she ? and who are you two ? - of course, I was waiting for them to make these questions, then I said back

\- I am the day guard, and he is the pirate from the closed curtains over there, if you came here before like I did you know why, your girl was helping us to take care of the place - they nodded slowly and then they went away by the door and the girl waved goodbye to us, then I had to make plans for the night


	8. Chapter 8 : You're alive

**Chapter 8 : You're alive**

What was I going to do, when Max actually sees Fritz at night, I wondered what he was gonna do, but then I had to stay focused to when they came for the night shift, because I don't want Max hurting anyone, then I exclamated towards him

\- Hey Max, we have a group that we stay on at night, a few friends of mine and the new night guard, Beccy and Marionette, if you want to meet my friends and the guard just, I don't know, meet us at the office - as I said it to him he looked over his shouder to me and then gave me a thumbs up, and headed back to the cove, it was at that moment something was happening to me, something strange, like I was just gonna fall on the ground, why couldn't I keep my balance ?, I don't know I just had to hold on to something until they were here, then I went to sit in the office and look at the cams, just check around, as I sit in the chair, pick up the tablet, and hit it with my finger I noticed what happened to me, my whole hand was going gold, as were my legs, what is happening to me again ?, as i went prone facing down, I felt black goo running down my face then I saw the golden Freddy, as I try to move, and climb to my feet I hear the door to the pizzaria open I hear the bear say

\- Your friends saved you this time, fox - as he finished, he teleported away, but I was still gold, then I hear people coming in the room and I get hugged immediately, then I hear

\- What happened to you, again ? - then I notice it was Vince talking and Rebecca hugging me, I think they noticed I was gold, and very weak once more

\- What is in your eyes, I'd consider cleaning it, before we can do anything else - as I brush it off my face I hear running, then more running towards parts and services, and I start sprinting over there as well, and get in the room and there is Max, with the same goo in his face, sitting in the corner, I go up and touch him and he lets go of his legs and looks at me with a strange grin, then he says

\- You meet him too, he is crazy, I don't know why he does this to me, but he does it anyway. - then I look at him then I realize he talked about the golden bear guy, then I said

\- He can't be that bad, he just does not understand, come on let's see if I can talk to him, and maybe know why he does that to you, cmon get up - as I pull him up off the ground and get out of the room, I see Fritz and he says

\- Oh, there you two are, they were asking for you, so we better go there fast or they are gonna kill me - I nod after and we head for the office, and I sit in the chair and pick up the tablet, then go the cam 2b and turn on and off the tablet until the poster changed, then I knew what was gonna happen, I pull the camera down and there he is, and he says

\- What are you doing, fox, stay out of my business - then I immediately reply

\- Hey, im not a fox, im the night guard/day guard and I know you, I almost died here when I was little, back in 1985 and I need to talk to you about them, and more specificly Max, can you stop ? just leave them - as I said I almost died here back in the day, he looked shocked then said again

\- I'm sorry, I didn't know you are alive, but I can do something, the purple guy and the empty suit, call them in here - as I reluctantely called them, he did something, and some sort of light appeared, then he said once more

\- make them put their hand in here, you should too - with a wide grin in his face, as I made them put their hands in the light I did as well and the three of us felt a shock go past us, then I started felling strange and I passed out again.

When I woke up, I was hurt once more, but the wounds recovered hell of a lot faster, pretty much supernatural healing, I heard whimpering in the room, then i thought " oh, this once more", I get up and follow the voice as I blindly walk around the room, and I see Daniel again, but this time I took him out of the room, but it was night this time, then I saw in the room again two bodies, one in a golden fox costume and one in the same purple clothing I was in, I was normal again, then I decided to ask for help of a friend to get them out of there

\- Hey Daniel, ahhh… can we get them out of that room ? - I say as he nods and we grab both of them and take them out of the room, into the dining area, then Sarah starts waking up, and she sees me and Daniel over her and she says

\- What is happening here ? and how are you fine again ? and who are you ? - she started making questions as I just went and covered her mouth and said

\- Hey, I will explain later, let's take Vince to the office - as she nods I hear pans rattling and crashing in the kitchen then I say

\- You know what, take him to the office, I'll see what Rebecca is doing - as they leave carrying Vincent, I go check what Rebecca is doing and when I get inside I get shocked, she is on the ground, with a pan in her head, as she moans of pain below the pan, and I go over and get her up

\- Beccy, are you okay ? I hope so, because I am "normal" again, and Sarah is up too. - as I get her up she starts looking at me up then down, then back up, then she says

\- Oh it's you, good to know you woke up so early, anyway, the bear stopped scaring us, since you talked to him, and you know why I said you woke up early ? it's because the bear said it could take two weeks for you to wake up,but it's been just a couple of hours so, your good at this or it's happened before. - she finishes with a smile, as I give her a brother hug **(im starting to get sweet t_t very strange face)**, and we head for the office, and I see Max standing outside the cove and I smile at him, and he came over to us and said

\- Already up ? well, let's go to the office and see what Fritz is doing, shall we - I enter first the room, and say

\- Fritz, how are you doing here at your second day ? anyway, I bought friends, that are awake as well - then Sarah and Dan come by the other door, carrying Vince who is starting to wake up, then Dan and Sarah put him on the ground and he wakes up scared, big eyed, then he calms down and says

\- Oh god, it's just you *scared chuckles* I hate the golden bear. - as he says that I notice something on Sarah, her mask WAS a mask, not a piece of her, I sneak close to her and pull the mask off and say

\- Sarah… you are not a suit anymore, that is great, ain't it ?, I don't know anymore. - she notices this and touches her and feels her hair, she was human again, she actually was human and had hair and could feel things and temperature, and just look around and blink well with your own eyes, not sockets, so i just exclamated next to her

\- Now I can not look crazy for liking you to the point to want to be you boyfriend… Aw shit, I said it loud… *dangit* - then everyone looks at me, and specially Sarah, she gets up and hugs me, and kisses me, then my face turns pink, red, purple then back to red then back to my normal color of skin, then Sarah whispers in my ear

\- I also love you, my love - I stop and look at her with half lidded eyes, then the night ends with a shock next to us and it was Fritz who got shocked from the ringing of the phone and a voice said

\- Hey it's Mike, cairn if you are hearing this you should come here when you finish over there I have something to show you - I look at Sarah and Vince and Fritz and we all leave and head for Mike's house and when we get there I knock on the door and say

\- Mikey, it's me, let me in - then Mike opens the door and says happy

\- Cairn, I bought a house for you three, with the money I got from my work, I earn a lot of money in my new job. - I go wide eyed as Sarah hugs Mike and Vince just does not care, then I say

\- Well, im normal again, Sarah and Vince are actual people now, not a suit and a ghosty ghost, so I can have a girlfriend that I actually like, and a friend that is a friend, and then we can have a house, that is just marvelous, but you are just staying here in your apartment ? - as I say that he raises a finger

\- No, im going to go to a friend's house for a few days, then my house is gonna be with my parents, in fact they are inside right now, want to see them ? - I thought about it for a minute then I looked at my fellow crewmates, then we go inside, and talk to them and then after that Mikey drives us to our new house, that was a house that is a good house, then we got settled in after the tour around the house and I made a call to my boss MR. Fazbear, to see something

\- MR. Fazbear, it's Cairnbull, I wanted to check any open positions, because im taking care of the day and Fritz is in the night, im checking for a position for a girl. - he immediately said right after

\- I think there is a waitress job in the day, then I guess it's open. - I nodded next to the telephone then I said to Sarah

\- If you want work there is one at Freddy's as a waitress, only if you want of course - her eye's lit up as I said it, I knew what she was gonna say to me, then I turned back to the phone and said

\- She wants the job, when does she start ? - Fazbear said back

\- Tomorrow is good ? - I replied with a sure and then we rested for a little bit until it was night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Im going out for about the rest of the month here in Brazil for my vacation, I will be back in five of march, and I will write probably that day or the next, well, nice rest of the month for you readers and nice night, or day, or noon, ill catch you later**


	9. Chapter 9 : A New Friend

**Chapter 9 : I'm Back**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES : I'm back from my trip to Santa Catarina (BRAZIL) to go to the beach, so im writing today because I felt like it and because I need it a lot**

_I was in the pizzaria but something was different, no one was around, not even the animatronics weren't there, then something grabbed my neck and said_

_\- Calm down mister, we need help, and you will help us - I didn't recognize whoever's voice it was, but it sounded robotic, so I just "followed suit" __**(Animatronic puns, YES)**__ and stayed quiet until he talked again_

_\- You know we have a tight timing here, and we prepared you suit, so you got to get ready - as he said that I looked at my hands and then said_

_\- But im already IN a suit, MR. … - he responds quickly after_

_\- Im called SpringTrap, and now that I look at you very well, you are in a suit, hold on, I've heard about you, you are cairnbull aren't you ? you worked here 30 years ago boy, and you are one of us, a animatronic robot, aren't you ? - then I responded kinda weirdly_

_\- Well, I am part human part robot, I just don't know what to do about it, he, he … anyway, what do I do ? what year is it ? - then I started noticing a few mounts on the walls, looking like some of the characters that, I liked and some hidden in a room I instantly entered after I saw what was next to the door and heard SpringTrap call out like "don't go in there", as I opened the door I saw my loved one sitting in the corner, I instantly go and check her, she was fine but turned off, then I said_

_\- Hey, why is she turned off ? isn't she important ? - then I started felling a bolt of eletricity rush in my body and pass to Sarah, who screamed in pain after the jolt of eletricity and got up scared looking at me and then I felt another shock and fell to the ground_

\- Hey, are you okay, you just fell down when you got inside, and you got in that suit when you got inside - I just replied to the man

\- I'm fine, I work here and it normally happens to me, idk why - he just looked at me and then I saw the little girl that was my crewmate on the office and then she said

\- hey, cairnb, have you came late ? were you late ? - I just looked at her and said

\- I had a few things to do back at home, hey can I ask you parents something ? - they looked weird at me then I said again

\- Can she stay here for the night to help me ?, only today - they looked concerned, but they got cool with it and just nodded, and I could see the happyness in the girl's eyes then we waited a little bit and the doors closed and everyone had left, time to start my turn, the first thing I did was place the girl in the security room and called my partners out with a "it's clear", then everybody dropped off the stage to do their thing and Rebecca (Chica) came right for me and hugged me and said

\- It's good to see you again … "bro" - I just look at her and chuckle then we head for the security room and I say

\- there is a girl "helping" me with the security office, her parents let her stay so I could spend a bit of time with her, she is in here so… try not to scare her, ok ? because you can be very scary sometimes - she giggled at my face for me asking that but she nodded right after as we approached the security office I looked at Beccy, she looked, different, she was a lot shorter, almost as short as my human form, then I stopped and said

\- Have you noticed you are … "getting smaller" ? because im now taller than you, whats going on ? - she looks at me weird then she says back to me

\- I haven't noticed, but now that you said it, I seem smaller, because I used to hit my head on the security doors if I was not careful, now I can easily pass below them, the others seem to be smaller as well, I don't really know whats happening - as we enter the security office talking to each other we don't notice that the girl was sitting in the chair looking throught the cameras seeing us talk, and just looking around at the other animatronics as well while they just walked around and did what they normally did at night wich was, nothing too special, then I said to the little girl

\- Hey, Scarlet, we are back - she looks at me over the camera and them puts it back down to look at us then smiles, as the both of us sat down, then I heard the door open to the outside, and Fritz got in, and as he got in, I heard him scream and say " GET THE FUCK OFF ME, TRASHCAN " then I see him sprinting with something following him, animatronic ? yes, I knew him ? I consider a yes because he looked like that SpringTrap thing but he was torn up and glitching, then Fritz passes by me and Beccy screaming

\- WHAT IS THAT THING - both of us got in to fighting stance and I said

\- SpringTrap, stop, he is like us and helps me, just stop being an enemy - as I say that, he stops and extends his arm and touches my neck and says

\- You are real, ehehhehehe you are too, YOU ARE REAL - as he grabs me and shakes me until I started felling dizzy and then he stared into my eyes until he started to shake and fall in the ground uncontious, and semmingly very scared and tired for some reason, then a shine, then he turned human, what did he do to me, then I started concentrating and I changed to my human form, and he just got straight up, and hugged me and said

\- Thanks man, that thing hurts, I put it in parts and services - I immediately grab him and pull him inside the security office and I sit him in the corner and look at him until he said

\- Anyway, im Alex, I did something I didn't want to happen, I killed a kid, then I got put in that - I just looked at him a bit lightly and said

\- Well, you are talking to a dead man, who was put in a suit, and a kid who got stuffed in one, so we passed by that, and I have a friend who killed 4 kids in this pizzaria, I was almost the fifth - he just stares at me, like he was staring into my soul and then replies

\- So it's you then … I kiled YOU, but then, how did you almost get killed again ? it maybe was vince then… - I instantly reply

\- You know him ? Well, he almost killed me once, or twice, but he is my buddy now, so I'm cool - he looked at me scared and said

\- Hey, you have to take me to him NOW, OR I'M IN PROBLEM -

\- Fritz, im gonna take SpringTrap with us, because I'm not sure of what he can do, Beccy, wanna come with us to help ? - she just nodded slowly and I said again

\- Scarlet, want to stay here or come with us ? you can choose. - she exchanged looks at me and Fritz and came at me and just looked at me, so I just assumed she wanted to come, then I looked to the parts and services and sprinted inside, and grabed SpringTrap, who moaned in pain as he got up, and I had to put his arm around me to make him able to walk, and I heard a faint "thanks" coming from the robot, as I drag him out, I start thinking what Vince and Sarah would do to me by bringing SpringTrap home to meet everyone and I also started fearing what he could do to me, as I was human, but then I got a look at the thing, he was almost dead, all torn apart and filled with blood, I just wanted to help him somehow, then I got outside and said

\- Let's just go to my house, Vince is there, and maybe I can get this guy some help - we all just gone outside, then I saw the faces of three animatronics, going to the light of the moon and wind, as I just rushed forward, as I had a wounded "person" that needed help, and anyway, they could reach us because we had to be slow, then I just said to the hurt animatronic

\- The moon and the wind today are perfect, it is a great night to be outside, seems like you haven't seen the moon and night for a long time - he just looked at me funny and said slowly

\- It's been so much time… but the world would not accept us, any of us, I wonder if there are more like us… I just want to find more of us. - I said right after

\- With me, lives Vincent and Sarah, one like you two, and im also like you, as is Beccy, and the other animatronics in the pizzaria, we all were people once, but all of us end at this. - he just looked at me and said

\- It's good to know there are more like us, and that people accept us all, maybe I can be too - I looked at him with my heart broken, then we just headed to my house that we got there almost instantly from just looking at each other, then I took out the keys and headed inside, with two worried faces looking at "us", then the tensity of the air broke and Sarah said

\- Who is your… Pieces who is supposed to be a friendly animatronic ? - I looked at her with my "deadly serious face" and she got the message, then I heard Alex enter, then a gasp from front and behind me, then I just said

\- I will just let you deal with what you have to, and I will take care of this guy, Beccy do you want to help me with him - She just nodded while I gone to my "pieces room", a room Mike put in in the case this happened, as he worked as an enginner at some point, then I rolled him in a table in middle of the room, and I just started looking at him, how did he manage to stay alive, and moving, he must be strong, then I started doing what was needed like fixing us his 2000 holes in his skin, and fixed a few broken circuits, then I just looked at Rebecca and asked

\- What do you do when you are in pain ? it's a weird question but, I need to know - she thought for a little bit and then said

\- We all normally carry these, these ease our pain, I don't know how - I just looked at it and saw if there was something about where to buy it, and I opened it slowly and dropped a pill, I looked at her and she just nodded, understanding what I was gonna ask next, then I turn to SpringTrap and gave him the pill, that he got from my hand and swallowed it, and looked at us, and said

\- Thanks, you two, is it too bad if I just rest for a little bit, and Cairnbull, I know you from a dream I had, from thirty years in the future - I was legit terrified, he had the same dream I had, but I just left with Rebecca and I said

\- let's let him rest and see what the others are doing - she just nodded and we got out of the room

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PS : I almost didn't upload this today, it's 3:00 am and I finished this but im happy I did this I needed it so thanks for reading this and I will see you again later**


	10. HOW TO CONTACT ME

**HOW TO CONTACT ME**

**PEOPLE I FEEL LIKE I NEED SOME HELP FROM YOU GUYS TO KEEP THE STORY GOING, SO IM LEAVING A FEW WAYS TO CONTACT ME, I DON'T HAVE TWITTER FACE BOOK OR WHATSAPP, SO DON'T EVEN TRY, IM LEAVING MY NICK ON STEAM AND ON SKYPE, SO YOU CAN CONTACT ME AND LEAVE A SUGGESTION, AND I WILL TRY TO PUT IT IN THE STORY, IF I CAN, I WILL TRY, SO TALK TO ME**

**SKYPE : Cairnbull ( SHOULD HAVE THE SAME PICTURE IN THE PHOTO OF THE ACCOUNT AS THE ONE FROM THE FANFIC THING)**

**STEAM : Cairnbull**

**THOUGHT SKYPE IS MORE RECOMMENDED, YOU CAN ALSO MESSAGE ME ON STEAM AND I WILL READ, OF COURSE**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS AND HAVE A NICE DAY :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : NOT AGAIN**

As we start to leave the room, I feel a bit dizzy, then I head back into the room and colapse to the ground, like if my legs just stopped working, then I got shocked, once or twice, that knocked me out

_I wake up in the same room I had, when first meeting SpringTrap, in this place, then I hear a sound coming from the outside of the room, as I got up from my shocked state, I slowly opened the door and folowed the sound, that sounded like a kid, but I could see it was a animatronic sound, because of the speakers shaking from when the sound went off, then I started ignoring the sound and headed for the exit, and I could hear the it was closer because, whoever was playing the sounds was getting panicked, then I saw the exit door and a door next to it, I wanted to know who was the night guard here, so I checked the door first, and as panicked as he sounded I couldn't get out of my head that I knew him somehow, but I just ignored it and said_

_\- Hi there, Mister, if love to know your name - he stopped and looked at me weirdly and said_

_\- If this is a prank, I'm gonna kill you, but I'm called Johnny, my father said this was a great place to work at, because of the animatronics thinking by themselves or something - as I was in my suit I wasn't gonna object or anything but I just said_

_\- Well, my surname is Happe, is that your dads name ? - He went wide eyed, and just looked at me, then after a minute or so he said_

_\- Yes… how do you know, robot ? - I just grumpy-faced him and said_

_\- 1 : I'm not a robot, im a animatronic, thank you, and 2 : see for yourself - as I say that last thing I pull back the mask, and I looked like my normal self, purple eyes, same thing, not even aged, then he goes wide eyed again and says_

_\- You look like my dad when he was younger, have the same surname, and likes purple, if you can guess my mother's name right im gonna punch myself - I just look at him and say_

_\- Is it Sarah, and liked the color gold, and has golden hair, ain't it ? - he just looked at me while being frozen and then punched himself and said screaming_

_\- THEY SAID YOU WERE DEAD, WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU, AND MOM, AND THE ANIMATRONICS FROM THE OTHER PLACE, AND THESE PARTS, AND THAT ASSHOLE THAT COMES TO MY ROOM TO KILL ME, WHYYYYYY - I just looked as he raged against the box of pieces and the table next to him, then I grabbed his shoulders and said_

_\- Follow me, MR. Rage - I giggle at that last part while he just follows silently, until I hit my head against the parts and services room door, then we head inside, and I start looking against the walls, then I start seeying figures sitting in the shadows, then my vision started to fade, letting those who I loved apear in colors in the deep dark that now were my eyes, then I head for one of the old guys, my family, and start checking around their back and then I hear "my son" say to me_

_\- What are you doing, messing with that broken animatronic, it's of no value, we could not turn it on - I just look at him with a smirk and flip the switch, that they put in the wrong place, then she wirred to life, and as I backed off, she started getting up, but could not speak, I almost punched myself for forgetting, then I got next to her and messed with some whirring and she started talking with her face normal again_

_\- Well, that was a long rest, I guess, im all broken from… I'M BROKEN, THIS IS A DISASTER, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN - Rebecca just walked in circles around the room as she didn't notice any of us, and she bumped and fell over Johnny, and just said after_

_\- Oh, I'm sorry, I almost trampled you, I really am - I just giggle at the back, and head for my golden fox, She was sat in the dark corner, where no one could see her, then I lied about needing both of them outside for something, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell them the reason, when I was alone with those who I liked, I started doing a few steps I had planned in my head, from turn who on first, to last, and then I just looked at Sarah, I has brought her before once, I could do it again, then I approached her, and hugged her, took off her mask and kissed her, then I got responded with being thrown on the ground and hugged back, and I just hear_

_\- I love you so much, you are awake, they said you wouldn't wake up, but you are here, and alive - the position we were in didn't help me but let me unconfortable, as she was laying on top of me , like I was a bed, then I hear a noticable voice in the room, of a friend of ours_

_\- I knew you liked each other, I knew it, and I am gonna tell everyone - I just stopped and acessed the situation, then it hit me right in the face, then I just said_

_\- Springy it's not what you think, she just woke up from a possible I don't know how many years sleep 0_0 - he just stops talking and opens the door, and Beccy and Johnny instantly looked inside, and I look back at them, and hit my hands against the ground until they said to me_

_\- What are you two doing, there, just on the ground laying one over another, just there - I just looked at them, then I rest my head against the ground then I get shocked, until I fall uncontious again._

I got up from the table I was on and I hear

\- Hey, you woke we up with that shock you took, and well, I think we had the same dream again - I looked at him with my "you don't say face" and said

\- Oh, that's too bad


	12. Chapter 11 : FK ME

**CHAPTER 11 : FUCK ME**

As i start getting up from the table i look at myself and i was normal again, as normal as i could possibly be, then i feel like something is controling me, as i get up and walk around the empty rooms of the house, until "i" found a knife, i just thought

\- Oh, that must not be good, don't do what I think you are going to do, put that down "me" - I just hear a growl and a laugh, while it continues to walk my body around I considered what was happening and tried to fight it, to no value, I just depleted myself more than I already was, then we entered the room everyone was, and I started noticing what I would do, and I started fighting it, because you know I would get that close to killing someone, then I started fighting with all my force and I was starting to keep myself away from Scarlet, who I was dangerously close with the knife, as I fight myself I manage to get a few words out, but they were glitchy and broken

\- Scarl… Start r… RUN… ple…ase - everybody gets into a way to protect the girl, then as I manage to fight it, I stop pointing the knife to her, and instead to myself, and after a deep breath, I thrusted the knife, passing throught my head, as I hear a few screams, I just fade, and then a shine, I looked like myself, but ghostly and I could sprint faster and go inside objects, and then I feel directed to go the pizzaria, but first I stop, and hug Scarlet, then Sarah, they seemed scared and unconfortable with it, but I just rolled with it, then I thought about something and then I grabbed Rebecca, and lifted her up, that made her actually lift up, then I just put her back down, and start dragging her hand, towards the pizzaria, as she reluctantly followed, I tried to communicate somehow, because words would not work, then I stopped her, and wrote something, with black goo

-_ Beccy it's me, your brother, I feel like you need to know im heading for the pizzaria because something makes me feel like I have to go there, and I need you, because I just do, thanks for following me here as I drag you along -_ I just wrote in the pavement, we were stepping on, and as she read she just looked around until I poked her, and she said

\- So, if it's you, what makes you bring me too ? - I just wrote back

\- _I maybe think that as you died the same way I did, I thought I could somehow pull you with me, and that is correct, I tried pulling the others but no one worked, only you… anyway, let's just go, maybe I can find a way to talk to you that is more efficient and usable on the go -_ she just kept looking at the text petrified, oh god, I told her, she was the first one as well, then she looked where I was and just walked past me towards the pizzaria, while I was behind her all the time feeling guilty, when she entered and I did also, I tapped her on the shoulder, and she closed the door slowly, and I immediately felt pulled to parts and services room, so I went there and I started seeing glows, then, THEN, BODIES, OH GOD, NOT AGAIN, THEN, I saw a reflection of all of them when I went to the mirror and looked at myself, like the family portrait, whe had taken the day we came here for the first time, I remember it perfectly, then I see, my suit in the corner, somehow open, so I just went inside and found a comfortable spot, and it closed by itself, locking me inside, and when I try moving myself I moved the suit instead, I was like they were, and when I looked where the bodies were, they were smiling in my direction, and came towards me, and hugged me.

**AUTHORS NOTE : THIS STORY HAS HAD OVER 20 HUGS IN JUST 11 CHAPTERS, SO IM REALLY CARING WITH MY CHARACTERS HERE, I NEED A HUG COUNTER, ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY**

I just felt like I was getting my movements back, and when I felt like I could, I hugged them back, and they just stopped hugging me and waved, then ran into where they were, and dissapeared, I could maybe see them later somehow, but I just needed to get up, and leave the room, as I clunkly (not a word) made my way towards the door, I start hearing a fight between Freddy, and Rebecca, then I hear a scream and I start making my way out the door and I hear Freddy say

\- Hey purple fox thing, help me over here - I just nodded and gone over to see Beccy fainted and Freddy just says again

\- Help me carry her to the parts and services so I can rip her apart, im tired of her babbling - I already had a plan In my mind, then I executed it

As Freddy started picking her up, I uppercut him, wich sent him flying against a wall, score, he got knocked out instantly, then I hear my brother Max run out of the cove, and get scared from a "laying on his face" Freddy, then run to the dining area, where I was sitting down, next to Rebecca, then he just says

\- What the fack did you just do, I heard that punch from the cove, that must have hurt, and there is a pheasable explanation to it, of course, is there ? - I just nod at him and start poking Beccy, who got up, and just ignored me, and looked at Max, and asked

\- Hey Maxy, who knocked me out ? - he just looked at her and pointed at Freddy, and a mark against the wall, and just said

\- I'd consider Freddy, because he took a huge punch from purply brother over there - he just looks at me, while I play with my fingers, as I start passing them against the ground, I could write, like if I was a ghosty ghost still, then I my fingers start dissapearing, as I write around, then I can pull them back up, by pointing where my fingers would be against the paint, hey that's cool, until I heard Beccy say

\- Oh, hy there big bro, you found our body yet, or only the suit ? - I just looked at her, she sounded drunk, and talked like a drunk person, then I pull Max aside and say

\- Maxy, let's take Beccy back to my house, because Freddy is going nuts, I wonder how Dan is doing, anyway, want to go outside, finally ? - he just nodded like a little kid who is below the christmas tree with a present in hand like "can I open it ? ", I just pick Beccy up, and carry her pretty much in piggy-back, as she could hardly walk, then we headed out, and Max was like a dog in a field of friendly cats and other dogs, just running around all over the place, in the grass, in the pavement, he was happy for once, then I direct myself home I could feel Beccy getting "sober", as she would actually look around, instead of just looking sleepy, then she says

\- You are really tall, from your pov, it's scary how tall you are - I just shrugged and kept going and could hear Max doing laps around us, I could easily outrun Max while carrying Beccy, but I would not take risks, when we got home, Rebecca was fine again and could actually open the door as I pulled her and the key with me, when we entered, I guess Beccy remembered what happened, and as I entered the room, I could see everyone was frozen like when we left to go to the pizzaria, only Sarah, and Scarlet weren't, as she was carrying the little girl in her arms, towards the door, until she bumped into me, I thought she would think it was Dan, but she didn't, and from the shock she almost fell back, but I got her before she fell down, and opened passage for those two to go outside, then I broke everyone's gaze at my body by walking next to it and picking it up, and bringing it outside, then doing something id never think I'd do, I found where there was a cut, and far away from everyone soe they could not see what I was doing, I started dripping my blood in the suit, that felt like I was gonna die, if I wasn't dead already, but it just felt weird, but this was what I did to save the one I loved, but I thought of just colapsing and staying there for the rest of my restless life, when I felt like the blood ended I went blind, and I could not control myself, I went and grabbed my body and started hugging it so hard you could hear bones breaking, then the feeling I had when I was picking up the paint that I could put down, but lots of it and all around my body, then my vision got back and I felt the urge to change, just become someone else and, I became my dead body, but there were fails like, my face looking purple on one side and the other as red as the sun, weird color hair and just messed up in general, then I just turned back into my suit and I could feel like the paint would change me, so dieing wasn't so bad and I would not learn anything, maybe the kids were the ones controlling me to teach me this, it would certainly come in handy, but I just avoided everyone and gone back to the pizzaria, because I knew the kids would be there, I just entered and I start hearing a few moans of pain from where I kicked Freddy, and I just remembered I had done that, then I walked fastly towards where Freddy was and he was curled in a ball, moaning in pain, as I go over I see that he notices me and starts backing up until he hit the wall, curling up into the ball again, saying

\- Please don't hurt me, please, just… - I just looked at him like the tower of Paris over a kid, or how they were in my first day at this work, I just stopped and crouched, and said

\- don't worry know, big bro, you just needed to wake up, and im here for it - he just looked weirdly at me and asked

\- Big bro ? I don't even know you fox - I prep myself and turn "normal", I istantly felt his hands on my shoulders and he starts shaking me doing some sort of scream and started trying to hit me, but he was to weak to do something that would actually hurt, then he started trying to pull me, but I could just resist him to wait until Daniel came into the room and saw a struggling Freddy and me, I wonder what he thought before helping me, and separating Freddy from me, having Freddy say

\- It's a night guard, get him, and kill him - I just look at Dan and he looks back at me, then I say

\- is that how you treat you little brother, Freddy ? meet Daniel and Cairnbull - he looks at me then just gets knocked out, and im happy he got knocked out from nothing because he is tired


	13. Chapter 12 : Animatronic problems

**CHAPTER 12: ROBOTIC PROBLEMS**

The next day, Freddy was coming back to his senses, and he now knew that I was his brother, I received a call from someone, and he said

\- Hey Cairnbull is it?, my name is Scott Cawthon, and I am in the making of a horror game called Five Nights at Freddy's, about where you work, and I would love to know how the place is at day and night, so can you help me with it? - I thought for a minute and I just said "fine" and he just said to me

\- Thanks man, can I go there now? - I just look at the telephone and say

\- Sure man, im there right now, it's 12:50 so kids are coming in a few minutes – he just said right after

\- So, can you let me in? I'm in the door already – I just look at the door and see him behind the door, waiting with the phone in his ear, I just go up and open the door and say, closing my phone and saying

\- Hi there, MR. Cawthon, can you come in please, we have a few things to have a look at, and you would love to know a few of them – I said with a grin in my face as he enters the building to scan the area and he notices, Freddy just looking dazed, while sitting next to Bonnie, who has his hand around his shoulder, for some sort of comfort, then I say

\- Here we have our 2 main males from the place, Freddy and Bonnie, I actually know a secret about these guys and Chica and Foxy in there, they were people, not joking, the murders of 1985 has happened, and these were my family, Freddy and Daniel, Beccy and Max inside the pirate cove, I was almost a fifth, but I hid next to another Freddy, so as I tell you about this I will show you this – as I say that I transform into my "animatronic self" and Scott seem terrified about it I just look at him and laugh from his reaction and just say

\- Hey, if you want to know more things about the place you are gonna have to "bear" with me **(MORE PUNS, YES)**, and also you have to bare

with them too, because if you don't, it's not that good, anyway let's keep going deeper into the pizzeria – while we walk in the main hall towards the security office, he asked me something

\- Is there more people like you? I'd love to know, because I'd love to meet them – I start hearing some stock noises and some clinging on the ceiling, then when I look up, there is a weird white fox thing on the ceiling, while all in pieces it was functional, then I noticed it jumped on me, and rolled itself around me, almost like a snake and started trying to squish me, but it could not, because I was stronger than it, then it started saying

\- Why wont you get hurt, just show signs of being hurt, why can I not take you down? - I just look as it struggles to try and press me, I say after

\- Ah, what are you and what are you trying to do?, Fox? - It just lifts it's "heads" at me and says

\- You are Foxy right?, because I need to take you down for me to take the place – I just face palm as the animatronic looks at me with a face worth millions of wires and circuits, then I change back, with the paint changing my skin, and I feel like the thing started pressing me harder and just said

\- So you are the night guard, I'm sorry for this, but I need to do it – it just bit my head, but I just ignored it, as I was practically unkillable, black gore flowed from the fox's teeth, but I stayed cool and concentrated, gathering the goo back into place and healing the wound, while both behind and in front of me were in sounds of shock, and fear, and then I heard the fox say as it lets go of me

\- It's you, I need you to help me, I really do, can you put me back into place, I have a few spare parts in the office, that have fur on them, maybe you can put me back up somehow – I just looked as it clinged onto me again and we continued towards the office, when we get in I see a box full of parts with a paper in front saying "Mangle", when I checked inside the parts, they were intact, I thought why the animatronic had thinked I was Foxy, I just let that off my head and started putting her pieces in place, and in a few minutes she was fixed again, and with a smile in mine and her face, she thanked me

\- Thanks, I actually like your looks, it's been a while I haven't seen an actual animatronic and human being the same, the last one I saw was back in, I dunno 1985 I guess – I just look at her and say

\- well, I'd consider myself almost as dead at the time, as I nearly died for the purple killer – she just chuckles at my face and comes close for a hug and I accept it blindly, then I hear something behind us then a gasp, then some sprinting, I look back and there is Vince, and I knew exactly what was happening, then I started moving towards where I thought where Sarah was, in the kitchen, because it was normally where she would hide when something happened, as I got inside, I sneak around slowly and change to fox form, and in the dark I thought that Sarah would think that I was Dan, because that worked out so well last time, as I walked backwards, I heard Sarah say with a sobbing voice

\- Dan, come over here, can you not tell cairn I told you this, but I saw him kissing a pink fox – she thought I was kissing Mangle, hum, that maybe why she ran away, then I took a seat next to her looking away from her as she says again

\- I can't believe it, he just left me – then I just said

\- I wasn't kissing her, she was mangled up, a bunch of pieces, I fixed her up and she hugged me, as a thanks, I would not revive you to just leave you like that – she was shocked, and as the others entered the room, I was holding my knees to my chest, with black eyes, and dripping goo from the joints of the suit, it looked scary for what looked like, I was having fun with it, having a smile in my face this whole time, then I get up and start saying

\- There are thoughts of me betraying you, but, why would I, I went inside and out myself to save you and you think I would betray you, that does not happen, if I was one outside from here, that could happen, but I'm not – I go and open the door to the now crowd of looking people in the kitchen, as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica gone inside and I gone out saying

\- Some of you don't know, but these people are good people, like her she is a somewhat nice person when you know her, but I digress, I would have thought that you had more faith in me, what if it was a lost cousin, anyway, now you kinda got me sad, and you will know what happens when that happens – I stop and start writing on the air, knowing that would torture her more than me, I then write "PSYCHOPATH" in big bold text which made her lose her head and start to crawl towards me, then I just said

\- Some of you don't know, but I am a psycho, it's not me, it's the purple killer, here everyone has this side, and mine is disturbed with bad memories, and the death of who I need, everyone I actually need to keep THIS away from you, already died once, I can't let it happen again but, I have died way too many times, I wanna stop, but I can't, I'm stuck here, like they are – I go down in my knees and start crying more of that goo, while some of it flows through my mouth, and on the ground, on a big pool of black liquid, I then lay on top of it with my chest facing upwards, while Sarah crawls up to me and says

\- It's okay, I should have known you would not leave me – she rests her head on my chest, and I flow that paint back in her, the psycho thing, then I die

Waking up next to where you died isn't cool, but I just got out of the grass and ran inside, now looking around to find where they are, and I quickly find it, running there, I grab the suit, and running into parts and services and locking the door, saying calmly to the suit

\- Alright friend, what can I do for you, wait… I can maybe do something to fix this – I pull out a pocket knife and a bandage I normally have in my human body, in case this happened, and cut my arm, letting the blood flow past my arm and into the suit, getting a reaction, as an arm moved, then I just keep putting blood in there, until it would wake up, and look around and he just said

\- Whoa… hey there me, can you explain please? - I just look at him, and chuckle, and he looks annoyed, then I just stop and say

\- Good to know you are working, anyway ***starts bandaging the cut***so are you hurt, or bleeding, or almost killed someone, oh yeah, we did, let's go check on her, shall we? - we just leave and I go in front, and as I go inside, people start staring at me already.

Then I start hearing the pirate move out of his cove in daylight, and bites me (why does everyone bite me, shit), then we turn around and he is there, just with my goo in his mouth, then he notices it was me, then looks at his teeth and at me again, then he just jaw dropped, I almost kicked him for just jaw dropping, but, I was better than that, so then I turned him off, waited a little bit and turned him back on, and the surprise on his face, I would buy it for 10 bars of gold, it was hilarious, then he just did like an "eh..." before saying

\- Double the brothers, double the trouble, WE HAVE PROBLEM FOLKS – he just screamed to the team attending to Sarah to see if she was okay, then we head there, and I go behind the suit, when we get there, I just hear Freddy say

\- Stay away, you already did enough harm, you know – I just say while walking past my counterpart

\- He knows, I don't, he... let me take care of her, I know what could be better – I just lean next to her and say – Hey, don't worry, I'm a professional – I just chuckle while she just looks at the both of "me", then I guess she just wanted to get some rest, then I suggested

\- If you want to rest I can take you back home, you seem tired and are because I know you, let's just go – I start carrying her back home, and when we were the I just put her on the bed, and I laid down myself and this experience was exhausting

** PEOPLE, AUTHOR'S NOTE : I MAY NEED A FEW OCS FOR ANOTHER STORY ABOUT DARKS SOULS, AND I ALSO NEED A NAME FOR MY COUNTERPART,** **I'D**** LOVE TO KNOW A FEW NAMES YOU GUYS LIKE, THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOU GUYS IN A FEW DAYS LIKE NORMAL**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: THE PHONE.**

It was a normal day on the pizzeria, kids rushing in and out, lots of them, and just a happy atmosphere, after I of course apologized to everyone, and headed back to the office with a handful of people that I had just, made friends with, being that Mangle and me, or other me, or Bull, as I'm gonna call him for now, when we headed inside and stayed there for a minute until someone came running in and said

\- Someone has a gun in the hall, he's pointing it at people saying he will shoot, we need you there now – I just look at my fellow shipmates and we head there, then we see the person pointing the gun asking a man

\- Where is the guy, I need him here, and now – I just slowly walk into the light to be see able and I say

\- Hey man, it's just a family restaurant, we don't want any trouble, who are you looking for ? - it looks at me with devious eyes and says

\- Hey man, I found who I was looking for intelligent man, well I just need you – it grabs on to my hand and starts pulling me around, after a few seconds of being pulled, I put my feet in the ground and started fighting it, and pulling the person back, and it said

\- You are so strong, dang it, why are you so strong, I didn't think this through – it just starts running away and gets into a fighting stance, I ready up too and we start to run at each other, once of us being strong and slow and the other one being fast and agile, guess which one is which, I believe you guessed it wrong, I am actually very fast and agile, but I'm not strong at all, so let's keep going with the fight, huh, at the point of impact, we both flew a bit back, then it threw a punch at me and I avoided it, dancing around it and spinning kick it, in the back of the head, that makes my enemy fall and spin-punch me in the face, making me tumble, as I stop for a minute and access the situation with a different approach, look around and try to find a way to stop it, or to get myself some time, then I start connecting a few things then I say

\- Want me ?, Then come get me – then I start running through the left hall, and I see it is following me, then I run inside the office and climb on the ceiling, where there is a strategically placed vent, that I go inside, then I say from inside poking my head out

\- Come get me, or are you gonna give up that easy ?, I didn't think it would be that easy – I could hear the frustration and rage in it's voice, as it jumped and started climbing, I examined it and it had a beak, so it was someone connected to Beccy, but who, anyway, I just walked away from it when it came close and I said

\- What do you want from me ?, I wish I knew before you try to kill me – it just looks at me weird and funny, then responds

\- Well… I need your help with something, I wanna take down the animatronics in this place, and replace them, because they malfunctioned and hurt us. - I just think a little bit and then say

\- You can try killing me, but I'm coming back for ya, and you are gonna suffer, well gotta go – I just start going through the vents again as it follows me in a more steady pace, maybe because of it's weight, I slide out of the vents into the main hall, I stand a bit behind where it should drop down, and as it does, I grab it and pull it inside the parts and services, locking the door from the inside, then it says

\- You locked us in here, you are gonna hurt me, aren't you ?, well I have no escape – while it sits in the corner I slip the keys below the door and give it two knocks, whispering

\- Don't open until I say so – I receive two knocks from outside, meaning they got the message, then I go over and sit next to it, then I say

\- I usually come here when I need to think or talk to myself, as I'm not great in my mental state, as I witnessed the death of all I know, pretty much… it just makes me feel sad and dead inside, and on the outside, since I died a couple of times too… - at the end of that sentence I see it looking my way, with it's beak down, then I approach it and put my arm around it's shoulder, making it look like it's not that sad anymore, then I say

\- Ya know, those outside, the other animatronics from this place, are actually my family, Freddy, Dan, Max and Beccy, they were until they died and got put into those, I was inside one for a few days too, but now it's Bull, my "counterpart", I have a girlfriend and a very close friend, they are not here, but, I wish you could see them, here at Freddy's, we are friendly to all, if they follow the rules – it just looks at me from the cloak that it was wearing, and I pull it off, seeing that it was supposed to be Chica's counterpart, as it was slimmer and a bit lower than the original one, then she said her name, Sophia, but everyone called her Chi, she was beat up and got a few pieces who were sowing below the cloak, but I just ignored it, and pulled off a piece of the wallpaper and took out a ventilation grate, then I said

\- Wanna stay here for the rest of the day, or are you coming out – she just nodded an affirmative while looking in the dark, with a weird face, then she shrugged it off and came in the ventilation, while we looked around and made our way out, she says

\- Thanks for trusting me after what I tried to do, I'm actually very sorry about it, I just wanted to get Chica out of my head – hum, maybe I need to leave her to her senses, when we got to the end, I kicked the grate and dropped down from the ceiling, on the right hall, where Mangle and Bull were just standing there, the stealthy man I was, I grabbed Chi while she unexpectedly feel, from the ceiling, I made a motion for her to head for the office sneakily, and she headed there, and nodded from inside, then I sneakily grabbed Mangle and pulled her inside as well, after putting her in there and closing both doors, I question

\- So, girls, where did you come from ?, maybe the second place that was condemned, where are you from, and how are you here – With no response I took the knife out of my pocket, and licked it, then stabbing a dry wallpaper, that would reveal two more animatronics, a Freddy and a Bonnie, turning them on, they seem not surprised at all, from waking up here, and seems like they haven't seen each other for years, hugging and talking to each other, they only stopped when they heard sobbing, and they look at me, but I was crying the gooey substance, and had no eyes, then I said while my head jerks around and spasms

\- I remember hearing Mike tell me about you four, you replaced someone, but got replaced right after – I grab the tablet that was sitting in the table and move it to a camera looking at the door of parts and services, and everyone was huddled around it, waiting for my signal to open the door, I start recomposing myself and get my eyes and stop leaking the goo from where my eyes should be, then I opened the door and head out, with a toy party behind me, then I say for Bull to hear, but only him.

\- Bull come over here, it's me Cairn, don't tell anyone though – he comes over here and I say again

\- Bull, meet their replaced crew, oh… I should hide the knife, or not I don't know – while he looks at them, I pull my knife out again and head into the crowd, while undetected, I could get my family by surprise, I went and touched Beccy's shoulder, and show her the knife, then the replacement crew, and I motion her to follow, and did it with every animatronic, and got them all inside the office, and hit the left door button with the knife, and toss the knife at the right door button, making them get stuck in there until the power runs out, and that means I am gonna get rolled by everyone that is inside, but they will have a great bonding experience, I guess, I gone to the dining area and entered the vents, as there are vents everywhere, I made my way towards the office vent and when I got there, they were relaxed, talking to each other, then I hear Max walking down the hallway, to notice everyone in the security office but him, I could hear his muffled voice from outside and him knocking on the door gently

\- Let me in, please ? Pretty please ? Aah… - I just put my head inside as no one noticed me, I grabbed the tablet, and the phone started ringing, which I picked up also, talking quietly against it while finding codes for the doors on the tablet, then I hear someone talking through the phone

\- Hey man, remember me from your first day, anyway, I'm at the front door, with a few boxes you wanna see, so come over here, and have a look outside when you are done – I just reply

\- Alright man, I'm going outside in a bit – I find the code for open doors and opened the office doors, then everyone did a sound of relieve and gone outside, but Max and Mangle, who encountered each other, at the door, and there was a chemical boiling up and I knew it, as they walked away talking to each other.

I head outside and see four crates one right next to each other, then I kinda kick one and I get a verbal response

\- Don't kick me dumbass, get me out of here – I got the crowbar that the phone man left for me, and I cracked them open, and the old guys, the Freddy that saved me in 85, were there, and they were surprised to see me, I have old Chica hugging me from my side and saying

\- It's good to see you again, Cairn, you seem taller than before, how much time has passed ? - I just look at the old crew and then I see something written in Freddy's box "Protect the ones who saved you ", I just ignored it and bought them inside, and I remembered that there was a toy Freddy, the original Freddy and the old Freddy, same with the other guys, when I bought them inside, all the eyes were at us, and then the toys and originals came at us, and the first to ask questions was O. Freddy

\- So… WHY ARE THERE THREE OF ME HERE, TELL ME, PLEASE, YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME. - I just chuckle as the old one and the toys also do from O. Freddy's freakout, and then I decide to tell what happened

\- So… these are the "old guys", as they were the first ones, and the ones who protected me, then there are "the toys", who replaced the old, but they got turned off because of malfunction, then there are the Originals, who are you, you are the only set who is supposed to be functional, but the old and the toys are also on so I have a lot to explain to Sarah and Vince, ahhh shit – I just put my hands against my face while I think of how I'm supposed to tell them that there are three sets of the animatronics, I didn't know, but I had to


	15. Chapter 14 : THE END

**CHAPTER 14: I'M GONE FOR REAL?**

I headed back home with so many thoughts in my mind, how would they react to knowing that I was gonna do it, I was gonna tell only two people, Sarah, and Max, the ones who I know who would not tell anyone, of what I was gonna do, so then I entered home and waited for the moment I was alone with Sarah, then I decided to tell

\- Sarah, I am leaving for good, at least I want to, I need you and two more people, I already told one of them, one to go, follow me – as I leave again, she follows me around, and we head back in the pizzeria, I wave m hand in the pirate cove, saying

\- Max, I need you out here, when you are available, of course – I heard a noise and I felt someone pull me inside with the hook, saying

\- Goldy told me everything, he only told me, as I am a part of the plan, stay a little bit with everyone, and stay more with Sarah, she might miss you, but I wish you didn't do this – He looks down as if he did something worth dieing for, I just tapped him in the back and left the cove, as I left, Sarah was waiting for me, with a companion, Goldy, he just looked at me, while I left the cove, I felt heavy, or just carrying myself around as if I was just weight, I went and hugged Sarah, and as Goldy disappeared, I hear her say

\- He told me, I wish you would not do this, *sob*, it's just not fair, why * sob*, why would you just leave me *heavy sob* - I see her starting to tear up and I take us to the office, where no one could make us explain, I closed both doors and started saying

\- I need to do this, because, I have suffered too much, I can't take it, the voices, the bodies, the madness is taking me over, I can't control it, its just eating me inside out, and I will not be a problem anymore, as I have made so many bad decisions, I remember the worst one, now it is a good time to tell, but I killed you, it was me, I just couldn't handle it, you kept getting hurt, it just got to my mind, it affected me to do something, to keep you safe, because, if I left, you would have been kidnapped or something, then I just did it… I didn't take you out of the suit, it was something else, it killed me from the inside, as, you had no friends or family that you could really count on, this stayed silent, it didn't go to the news, or even a blog, they only found the house in ruins when, your brother went to check on you, a few weeks later, I could see him, as I was you closest friend or "family", if we take it to that side, people started making questions, they overloaded me, and when I heard Mike was calling me back to go to work there, I went almost instantly. - At first she didn't believe, but as I told the story, she got more teared up and sad, I had made this mess, and I couldn't fix it, so it was better to stop making new ones, something out of question, then I just said it, I asked about a son, and she seemed scared about it, I don't know what went in my head, but I just said it, and I just headed back home, feeling a what to do vice in my head, one said "don't do it, you have things you need to do, like staying with your undying friends, and take care of a son, maybe even a daughter" but another one said "You are going to mess a lot of things up, make bad decisions, kill all of those you love" and that really killed me, I just laid there, then I had an idea, I run back to the pizzeria and rush in, making my way to the security office, and recording the camera I had right outside the door went there and started talking to the camera

\- If you found this, you rummage in trash for too long, or I told you this, but I am currently dead, or in a coma, I am Cairnbull, the day/night security guard, here at Freddy's and, if you find this I want to pass this message "_tell Sarah, my girlfriend, that I apologize and am sorry for everything I had done, but that I am gonna come back, and that she will be the first one I will see, and love again" -_ I go inside again and turn off the recording, and head for the backstage, where everyone I talked to had come, and I just lost my spirit, why was I doing this, I was supposed to live more, but it was for mine and the other better ending, to this story of mine, and I will tell you my secret, I was, the killer all along, but at a different time period, the same things happened, I killed people, and kids, I got killed and put into a suit, and came back from it anyways, I just needed to, leave and be reborn, I just signaled Goldie, for him to do something, that wouldn't allow me to revive, even if he tried to get it back, he couldn't, then came the bad part, I asked everyone out of the room but, Max, then I said

\- Can you do it, if you can, just don't make me stay more than I have, this is enough suffering for everybody, and more for you, you my actual big brother, is the one everyone fears of and stay away, but you are the best one, you are special… Bye, Max – he closed his eyes as I closed mine, and it was done, I was free, but I must have had done it myself, but I just didn't have enough courage, they all helped me pass my 5 states, and more, I was supposed to be dead if nothing happened, and I feared everyone would be dead if nothing happened. Then I close my eyes and let it take me wherever it wants to take me.

**POV CHANGE: SARAH**

I didn't believe it when he first talked about it, but now, now I know that he is in a better place, and will come back, like he always does, then I start hearing some thumping, and the fox had opened the door, with a bloody hook and mouth, he just threw himself on the ground and did a roar so loud I bet Cairn could see it, wherever he is, but I wish he can fight his devils, who have followed him, all of the years.

And I wish him good luck and a good night

**CAIRN TALKING HERE, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC, BUT I HAVE IN MIND THE SEQUEL ALREADY, IM SORRY FOR ENDING THIS HERE, BUT I JUST WANT TO MAKE MY CHARACTER STOP CRYING HIMSELF TO SLEEP, AND KILLING PEOPLE, ANYWAY, SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL BYE GUYS AND GIRLS, OF COURSE**

** CHAPTER 1 OF MY OWN SECRET : REBIRTH IS OUT, HAVE A LOOK AT THAT, AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH**


	16. The sequel is out pleople

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT, MY OWN SECRET REBIRTH IS OUT NOW, AND HAS TWO CHAPTERS, I ACTUALLY FORGOT TELLING YOU GUYS ABOUT THIS, SO NOW YOU KNOW, HAVE A LOOK AT IT, AND HAVE A NICE DAY**


End file.
